mintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperMaxGuy104/Max's Likings
Hey guys, SuperMaxGuy104 here (well of course, why else would this blog be written on my account?) and I've decided to post a thing her. As you know, I like a lot of things. This blog is just meant to place all these things I like. Images for each may be added in the future maybe, but for now it's just a list like this. Music Genres *Rock *Alternative Rock *Pop Rock *Pop *Pop Punk *Rap *Metal *Post-Hardcore *Synthpop/Electronic *Emo *Indie *R&B *Acoustic (If that can be considered a genre) *Soft Bands/Artists *Twenty One Pilots *My Chemical Romance *Panic! at the Disco *Fall out Boy *Green Day *Pierce The Veil *Sleeping With Sirens *A Day To Remember *All Time Low *Eminem *Owl City *You Me At Six *Linkin Park *Black Veil Brides *Muse *OneRepublic *Bring Me The Horizon *Imagine Dragons *Blink-182 *Nirvana *Mumford and Sons *Gorillaz *Melanie Martinez *Thirty Seconds To Mars *Paramore *Breaking Benjamin *Three Days Grace *Coldplay *Mayday Parade *Jon Bellion (A rather edgy and long selection, I know, but it's what I mainly listen to.) Movies *Suicide Squad *The Jungle Book (2016) *Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice *Batman Begins *The Dark Knight *The Dark Knight Rises *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Corpse Bride *Grave Of The Fireflies *Spirited Away *The Wind Rises *Princess Mononoke *Howl's Moving Castle *Castle In The Sky *My Neighbor Totoro *The Hunchback of Notre Dam *The Lion King *The Lion King 2 (One of only GOOD Disney sequels) *Star Wars Franchise (I am a pretty big fan of Studio Ghibli, as you may be able to tell.) TV Shows/Cartoons/Anime *Total Drama *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race *Steven Universe *Over The Garden Wall *Gravity Falls *The Big Bang Theory *Stranger Things *Doctor Who *Death Note *Black Butler *DanganRonpa 3: End of Hope's Peak Academy side Despair/Future/Hope *Hetalia *America's Got Talent *Saturday Night Live (I don't watch that much TV so...) Musicals *Hamilton *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Corpse Bride *Rent (I only created this section just so I could include Hamilton on here somehow) Video Games/Franchises *DanganRonpa Series *Smash Bros. Series *Pokèmon Series *Undertale *Mario Kart Series *Kirby Series *Dynasty Warriors Series *Overwatch *Team Fortress 2 *Kid Iccarus: Uprising *Legend of Zelda Series *Samurai Warriors Series *Rhythm Heaven Series *Town of Salem *Until Dawn (I am also a Nintendo fan, as you can see here. I also don't have many "favorite games", but "favorite franchises") Guilty Pleasures *Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne *Dylan Rants: Total Drama All Stars *Tiimmy Turner by Desiigner *Fanfics about shippings *Boy Bands *The DanganRonpa: The Animation/DanganRonpa 3: End of Hopes Peak Academy's English dub *Watchmojo's Top 10 Lists *Stale Memes *Filthy Frank *Idubbz *This *ABBA *Black Beetles by Rae Sremmurd Other Notes *As of early October 2016, these are my favorite songs by the artists under my Favorite Artists/Bands section: **Twenty One Pilots: Ode To Sleep (Both Versions) (Runner-Up: Holding On To/Taxi Cab) **My Chemical Romance: Helena (Runner-Up: Dead!/Cancer) **Panic! at the Disco: This Is Gospel (Runner Up: Far Too Young To Die/Ballad of Mona Lisa) **Fall out Boy: This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms Race (Runner-Up: Novocaine) **Green Day: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams (Runner-Up: 21 Guns) **Pierce The Veil: Bulls In The Bronx (Runner-Up: Props And Mayhem) **Sleeping With Sirens: If You Can't Hang (Runner-Up: Feel) **A Day To Remember: Right Back At It Again (Runner-Up: If It Means A Lot To You) **All Time Low: Kids In The Dark (Runner-Up: Therapy) **Eminem: Sing For The Moment (Runner-Up: When I'm Gone) **Owl City: Gold (Runner-Up: Shooting Star) **You Me At Six: Lived a Lie (Runner-Up: Bite My Tongue) **Linkin Park: Burn It Down (Runner-Up: Wasteland) **Black Veil Brides: Lost It All (Runner-Up: In The End) **Muse: Unnatural Selection (Runner-Up: Uprising) **OneRepublic: Counting Stars (Runner-Up: Secrets) **Bring Me The Horizon: Drown (Runner-Up: True Friends) **Imagine Dragons: Amsterdam (Runner-Up: Demons/It's Time) **Blink-182: Dammit (Runner-Up: All The Small Things) **Nirvana: Something In The Way (Runner-Up: Smells Like Teen Spirit) **Mumford and Sons: I Will Wait (Runner-Up: The Cave) **Gorillaz: Feel Good Inc. (Runner-Up: Melancholy Hill) **Melanie Martinez: Mad Hatter (Runner-Up: Training Wheels) **Thirty Seconds To Mars: This Is War (Runner-Up: The Kill) **Paramore: Brick by Boring Brick (Runner-Up: Decode/Ignorance/Monster) **Breaking Benjamin: Diary Of Jane (Runner-Up: Failure) **Three Days Grace: Pain (Runner-Up: Time Of Dying) **Coldplay: Clocks (Runner-Up: Atlas/Sky Full Of Stars/Christmas Lights) **Mayday Parade: Terrible Things (Runner-Up: Miserable At Best) **Jon Bellion: Maybe IDK (Runner-Up: The Good In Me) ***Some Other Songs I like outside of these artists include: ****Cheap Thrills/Chandelier by Sia ft. Sean Paul ****Colors/New Americana by Halsey ****The Future Is Now/You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring ****Creep by Radiohead ****Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley ****Halo by Beyoncé ****7 Years by Lukas Graham ****Me, Myself, And I by G Eazy ****Wake Me Up by Avicii ****Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set it Off ****Raised By Wolves by Falling In Reverse ****Bring Me To Life by Evanescence ****Savior by Rise Against ****Sad Song/The Story Of Tonight (Hamilton Cover) by We The Kings ****Dark Necessities by Red Hot Chili Peppers ****Everybody Talks by Neon Trees ****Can't Stop This Feeling by Justin Timberlake ****Somebody Told Me/Mr. Brightside/When You Were Young by The Killers ****Million Dollar Loan/I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For a Cutie ****Shut Up and Dance/Work This Body by Walk The Moon ****We Are Young by Fun. ****Obstacles by Syd Matters ****Trouble by Cage The Elephant ****Stuck In Your Head by I Prevail ****Angel by Theory of a Deadman ****I'm Yours by Jason Mraz ****Keep On Keeping On by Travie McCoy ft. Brendon Urie ****Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ****Wonderwall by Oasis ****Monsters by Matchbox Romance ****I Won't Give In/The Black by Asking Alexandra ****The soundtrack to Hamilton *Although I like Hamilton as a whole, my favorites from the soundtrack (in no particular order) are... **My Shot **The Room Where It Happens **Alexander Hamilton **The World Was Wide Enough **Guns and Ships **The Story of Tonight **The Story of Tonight (Reprise) **You'll Be Back/What Comes Next?/I Know Him **Dear Theodosia **Your Obedient Servant **Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us (Lauren's Interlude) (Ot actually a part of the soundtrack, but still performed) *I like RPG Maker games, with some of my favorites being... **The Gray Garden **Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea **Ib **Mogeko Castle **Hetaoni (Hetalia/Ao Oni crossover fangame.) Category:Blog posts